De Amistad a Amor
by J. LoveHate
Summary: Arnold y Helga mejores amigos, después de unas vacaciones Helga regresa con nueva coquetería y un cambio de look lo que causara confusión, celos y nervios de Arnold…
1. Chapter 1

DE AMISTAD A AMOR

Cap. 1; Hey,¿ mejores amigos?

Era el primer día de preparatoria, ya había pasado 4 años desde lo de San Lorenzo, todo se había quedado en el olvido, después de dos años en la Selva Arnold regreso, se unió mas con Helga ya que después de San Lorenzo le había tenido un "especial" cariño además de que sus amigos después de tantas vueltas de enamorados decidieron hacer formal su noviazgo ahora ya con casi dos años.

Era el primer día en la preparatoria 120 de Hilwod, una chica rubia iba llegando en su nuevo auto, blanco convertible con su mejor amiga iba muy nerviosa, su hermana le había hecho un cambio de look, además de su nuevo auto, su amiga la veía divertida, era raro verla así de nerviosa.

-Helga, tranquila te ves bien no entiendo por qué estas nerviosa-le decía Phobe sonriéndole para tranquilizarla

-Lose, lose Phobe es solo que no se todavía no me acostumbro a traer el pelo de esta forma, y mi ropa- dice un tanto irritada lanzando un suspiro al aire

-Tu ropa está bien, Helga tu sabes que este cambio era necesario-le dice Phobe- te vez bien, jajá te aseguro que muchos babarían por tii- le decía burlona

-Phoobee- quiso sonar amenazante, sin embargo en todos estos años su personalidad se ha ido pulido haciendo ver a la verdadera Helga cada vez más, así que en vez de amenaza sonó más como suplica.

-Helga es hora de subir tu autoestima o todas esas vacaciones con tu hermana no sirvieron para nada- le dice Phobe- por lo que me contaste agarraste mucha experiencia con los chicos

-Ok, ok no debí contarte eso- mira que están por llegar a la preparatoria

-Sabes que soy tu mejor amiga se todo de ti-le dice Phobe que ve como su mejor amiga se va deshaciendo en sus propios nervios- Helga eres una persona muy buena, en estos años mejoraste tu actitud, te hiciste amable y hasta paciente… Y aunque tú no lo quieras admitir eres L-I-N-D-A admítelo amiga donde quedo la confianza con la que llegaste de tu vacaciones.

-Es cierto tienes razón- dice Helga buscando un lugar donde estacionarse- no puedo creer que me puse nerviosa solo es el primer día de la preparatoria y además…-dice poniendo una mirada determinante- es cierto soy linda y bueno si ahora ya tengo mejor actitud la preparatoria no es nada.

-Esa es mi amiga, uf bueno yo también tengo un poco de nervios- dice Phobe jugando con sus manos- Aquí Helga da vuelta a la derecha, a lado del auto de Lorenzo (era un Bora plateado)

-Phobe eres mi amiga, tu siempre has estado para mí y tú me ayudaste a sentirme así de bien con migo misma y desde ahora te lo digo eres linda, la más inteligente e interesante chica que hay y habrá en la preparatoria-dice Helga estacionándose- vamos solo es la preparatoria,¡ A romper la paredes!-dice Helga riendo junto a Phobe

-Es cierto vamos- dice Phobe bajándose de auto de su amiga y encaminándose a la entrada con su amiga.

-Phobe ¿ya tienes tu horario verdad?- le dice Helga que apenas se acuerda que tienen que ver que clases comparten

-Si Helga, déjame ver el tuyo para ver que clases tenemos juntas-dice Phobe y de repente una enorme sonrisa se pone en su rostro- Genial tenemos todas las clase juntas

-Eso es estupendo- dice Helga pero de repente para en seco- mira Phobe ahí está la bolita de zopencos- dice sonriendo de lado.

-Helga- le dice en forma de reproche su amiga- de que habíamos hablado

-Aaa- suspirando- ahí están nuestros amigos, ven vamos a saludar a ver quién me reconoce

-mmm, será interesante jiji- dice caminando hacia sus amigos-

Cuando llegaron todos saludaron a Phobe; llevaba una falda a un poco antes de la rodilla plisada celeste y una blusa en un tono más fuerte de mangas chicas, junto con unos lentes más finos, su cabello suelto y zapatillas de muñeca. Phobe saludo normal pero después de terminar todo se quedaron viendo a la chica rubia al parecer nadie la había reconocido y la miraban esperando la presentación.

De lejos vienen caminando hacia la pandilla, un moreno alto, con porte, guapo el cabello lo tiene en un afro corto y hacia arriba, ojos marrón oscuro, con pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camisa roja con mangas , una chaqueta negra, y converse rojos que tenían el número 33 con marcador blanco, alado de él está su mejor amigo un rubio alto, ojos verdes como esmeraldas, con una camisa a cuadros diseño escoses roja, pantalón azul oscuro y converse azules, era guapo y como su amigo un poco fornido por los deportes que practican.

-Hey viejo, mira una chica nueva, esta con la pandilla- le dice Gerald a Arnold- y es una muy linda

-Gerald, te recuerdo que ya tienes novia- dice Arnold en forma de reproche

-Heey tranquilo, yo a mi Phobe no la cambio-dice Gerald- lo digo por ti ya la viste?-dice volteando a ver Arnold que apenas la iba a ver

-Cuando Arnold la ve se para en seco, la chica en verdad es linda hasta podría jurar que era hermosa- Si – dice tragando- es Muy Linda…- dice Arnold embelesado

-Ven vamos antes que te la gane Lorenzo- le dice empujando a su amigo que se había qué dado sin moverse ni un milímetro

-O es cierto vamos- decía Arnold regresando a la realidad y caminando más rápido.

Y decía esto muy enserio Lorenzo era un chico guapo, con piel apiñonada, pelo negro siempre peinado con elegancia, camisa semi formal crema de mangas arriba del codo, con pantalón negro y zapatos negros pulidos, era más o menos un casanova y más o menos porque desde primaria le gustaba Helga y nunca se dejaba ver por los de la pandilla solo una que otra vez que la chica valía la pena arriesgarse (aunque Helga lo sepa) luego terminaba con ella y hacia uno que otro intento, eran buenos amigos, pero nunca le ha dicho que el gusta de ella…

En la pandilla, Lorenzo se acercaba con aire seductor a la *nueva* compañera según ellos.

-Hola creo que eres nueva- decía hablando seductoramente - Me llamo Lorenzo, y me encantaría conocerte- le dice agarrando su mano y besando sus nudillos, mientras Phobe soltaba risitas y Helga solo rodaba los ojos ella siempre supo lo casanova que era su amigo, solo quito la mano se hizo hacia atrás porque Lorenzo estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Miro hacia sus amigos todos estaban ahí, Arnold se estaba acercando pensó que si la había reconocido-Oye le quieres decir que no juegue conmigo- le dijo hablando suave pero firme casi en forma seductora como muchos la creyeron oír, en verdad que se había hecho de experiencia en Londres con su hermana.

-Mmm?- decía confundido Arnold le hablaba como si ya lo conociera, pero el jamás olvidaría a alguien así de hermosa- Lo siento pero creo que aún no he tenido el gusto de conocerla- decía cortes pero seductor.

-Oh- fue único que dijo tan suave que muchos que pasaban suspiraron, y ahí se dio cuenta en verdad nadie la reconocía- creo que te has confundido, TODOS USTEDES YA ME CONOCEN- decía subiendo las palabra para que toda la pandilla escuchara, Ronda que estaba ahí con una blusa rojo de tirantes un poco escotada, pelo lacio negro hasta más debajo de lo hombros, pantalones negros y zapatillas rojas solo dijo

-Querida no nos confundimos no te conocemos- decía parándose (estaba sentado con su novio) Thadd- alguien la conoce?

-Solo se escuchaban las risitas de Phobe y Gerald le pregunto- Nena la conoces?- decía un poco confundido

-Más que conocerla es casi mi hermana- decía Phobe yendo con su amiga

-Tu diles yo iré a buscar mi casillero, nos vemos en clases Phobe- dice Helga y se va

-Ahora si nos dirás quien es la señorita-decía Stinky

-Si Phobe, dime soy tu amigo- decía Lorenzo- como se llama esa linda chica?- decía impaciente

- Phobe no le digas- decía un Arnold celoso- si ella no le dijo su nombre es por algo

-Te recuerdo que a ti tampoco te lo dijo- dijo Lorenzo cruzándose de brazos

-Phobe nena solo diles para que se dejen de portar con un par de niños- decía Gerald que estaba entre Lorenzo y Arnold ya los dos cruzados de brazos pero viendo suplicante a Phobe

-Phobe soltó una carcajada- jajá no puedo creer que no la reconozcan- decía limpiándose una lagrima- Jajá es Helga- dijo Phobe es parando la reacción de todos…

Ronda casi se cae de la pura impresión pero Thadd (Curly) la detuvo a tiempo para no caerse, Gerald se estaba hiperventilando, Eugue se calló (esta vez sin nada de por medio solo la noticia) su novia Shena apenas le hizo caso, Lila soltó un grito muy agudo que dejo medio sordo a Brainy su novio, a Brainy le dio un ataque de asma, Nadine y Peapod se agarraron de las manos ,a Harold se le callo su helado en los zapatos de la gran Patty que había reprobado y estaba en el mismo año que ellos ella solo se limitó a saltar y darle un puñetazo en el hombre derecho que hizo que saliera volando contra Sid y Stinky que estaban temblando y apunto de abrazarse como si les digieran que los sábados y domingos se iban cancelar solo para estudiar más, Lorenzo se limitó a asentir y pegarse en la cabeza con su propia mano, Arnold se quedó en shock con sus ojos bien abiertos, Phobe solo se tapaba la boca para no reírse de sus amigos que terminaron : Ronda en los brazos de un Thadd que tenía los ojos abiertos al igual que la boca no sabiendo como tranquilizar a su novia, Shena sacando su botiquín medico de bolsillo y ayudando a un Eugue confundido que no dijo su clásico *Estoy bien* , Gerald como pez fuera de agua, Harold, Sid y Stinky levantándose en estado de shock igual que todos, Lila dándole un inhalador de emergencia a Brainy, Nadine y Peapod agarrándose las manos como si se les fuera vida, Lorenzo sintiéndose un tonto, Patty tratando de tranquilizarse, y Arnold demasiado confundido…

-Estas bien?- decía Phobe acercándose a Gerald que trataba de procesar la noticia

-Nena, nos estas mintiendo?- dijo Gerald agarrando de los hombros a Phobe que solo negó

-Gerald la soltó y Ronda y Thadd se acercaron- En serio, la chica con estilo es HELGA?- decía haciendo más fuerte el nombre de su amiga como si estuvieran en una dimensión alterna.

-Sii, jiji, se pasó todas las vacaciones con su hermana en Londres y solo se hizo un cambio de look-decía Phobe tranquila- Creo que ya tenemos que entrar.

Y así todos entraron, y buscaron sus casilleros nuevos, Arnold seguía un poco confundido como era posible que le haiga gustado su mejor amiga, no debía ser siempre supo que Helga era bonita pero hermosa, se auto regañaba así mismo por pensar así de su mejor amiga, diciéndose que las hormonas lo había hecho desconocerla y que le gustara.

Llego a su casillero, y vio de espaldas una cabellera rubia ahora ya sabía quién era la dueña, Helga iba vestida con un short negro corto con cadenas plateadas, una blusa blanca de tirantes medios dejando ver sus curvas escondidas al igual que sus hombros y un poco de escote con unos botines negros hasta el tobillo, cómodos pero con un poco de tacón, su pelo hasta la cintura lacio, todo la hacía ver como una de las chicas más atractivas y hermosas tenia ahora dos delgadas cejas, un labial rosa suave, al igual que un poco de maquillaje enarcando su rostro haciéndola ver con facciones de porcelana, y tenía delineados sus ojos luciendo más sus hermosos ojos azules con un poco de mascara para pestañas… Todo el conjunto dejaba sin aire a quien la viera ya que tenía el cuerpo desarrollado era una preciosa rubia de ojos azules, con curvas peligrosas y un atractivo fatalmente sexy...


	2. Desconcierto

**Capítulo 2**

**Desconcierto**

-Helga se volteo a verlo al parecer sus casilleros estaban uno alado del otro- Hola Arnold ya sabes quién soy?- le dijo coqueta y con una sonrisa de picardía

-Arnold solo se sonrojo y puso su nueva combinación en su ahora casillero, luego la volteo a ver- Lo siento Helga, no te reconocí- decía un poco apenado y con un raro nerviosismo

- Helga lo volteo a ver con los brazos cruzados, Arnold pensó por un momento que lo regañaría o tal vez le pegaría por no reconocerla, pero todas sus ideas se fueron cuando la oyeron reír suavemente mientras se descruzaba de brazos -jajá, no lo entiendo solo fue un cambio de look, no es como si tuviera una peluca y nuevo nombre…

-Tienes que admitir que te ves diferente- dice Arnold metiendo sus libros, el tampoco no podía creer que no la reconocía, la conocía prácticamente toda su vida y aun así no se dio cuenta de quién era la linda rubia

-Diferente cómo?- dice Helga parando de reír y viéndolo de forma coqueta, dándole un nuevo sonrojo y haciendo que ella ría- jajá lo siento, pero enserio cómo?- dice poniéndose seria y levantando un ceja

-Es solo un decir, pero te ves bien con tu nuevo look- dice Arnold cerrando su casillero, pensando "_en verdad te vez muy bien"_, mientras pone una sonrisa de tonto enamorado-

-Arnold, Arnold, maldita sea Arnold podrías despertar- dice Helga en forma *sensual* tronando sus dedos enfrente de Arnold, cuando ve que Arnold sale de su ensoñación sigue- mmm en que pensabas guapo, no me digas que ya andas de enamorado con una chica- dice mientras hace una pausa para pensar- Oh rompiste record primer día, el último año fueron dos semanas y medias, oh noo ahora le debo a Gerald una ida a los videojuegos- dice mientras maldice a Gerald mentalmente…

-Qué? De que hablas?- dice Arnold confundido pero de repente un recuerdo viene a su mente

_**Recuerdo:**_

_**Estaban en tercero de secundaria, preparando toda para la graduación Ronda estaba histérica iba de un lado a otro, dando órdenes… Ese día Gerald, Phobe, Arnold y Helga estaban ayudando a las decoraciones**_

_**-Cómo es posible!- exclama una totalmente alterada Ronda a una Shena muy apenada**_

_**-Como oíste es solo que Eugue iba saliendo con todo el equipo de iluminación, pero no lo dejaron subir al autobús y tomo su bicicleta, no se fijó por donde iba y el camión de los helados iba pasa…- la interrumpe Ronda**_

_**-Ya lose Shena!, ya me lo dijiste, y no es nada elegante de Eugue- decía mientras veía que Curly le hacía señas para que se tranquilizara- está bien, necesitamos alguien que traiga las luces…-dice mientras ve discretamente a Arnold**_

_**Mientras tanto en una esquina escabulléndose, Gerald y Helga después de ori la plática de Ronda y Shena hacen sus apuestas.**_

_**-Okey Geraldo apuesto 5 dólares que él se ofrece-dice refiriéndose a Arnold, que los ve sospechosamente, mientras Phobe que sabía de sus apuestas solo suelta risitas.**_

_**-Pataki, admítelo yo conozco más a Arnold- dice orgullosamente Gerald, mientras su tono cambia a uno malicioso- Yo apuesto 5 dólares que Ronda lo manipula, y el redondito cae-**_

_**-Cabeza de cepillo, prepárate para perder-dice Helga frotándose la manos como cuando tramaba algo de niña.**_

_**-Ya quisieras, ven vamos Pataki no nos podemos perder el espectáculo-dice Gerald caminando hacia los demás que estaban con Ronda**_

_**-Y dices ser su mejor amigo- dice en modo sarcástico **_

_**-Es mejor que me burle yo que otros- dice encogiéndose de hombros y luego con reiterado con tono irónico- y tú no eres mejor Pataki u olvidas quien es su mejor amiga?-sonriendo de lado**_

_**-Llegaron para que Ronda siguiera con su monologo- oh, qué podemos hacer el baile de graduación esta arruinado, Arnold tú en la última fiesta de Gerald tenías Luces de colores?-dice Ronda "inocentemente" haciendo cara de súplica- Podrías po…-no pudo terminar ya que Arnold la interrumpió**_

_**-Por supuesto Ronda, no te preucupes yo traeré la luces- le dice sonriéndole**_

_**-Gracias Arnold, siempre puedo contar contigo querido- dice Ronda cambiando su tono a uno más feliz- Ahora todos terminen de acomodar, vamos debe quedar perfecto es….-y siguió dando ordenes**_

_**-Gerald y Helga se miran- *Yo Gane* -dicen los dos al mismo tiempo**_

_**-Oh no Pataki de esta no te escapas- dice Gerald a Helga**_

_**-No me vengas con eso, cabeza de cepillo yo gane justamente y no te…-y siguieron discutiendo**_

_**-Arnold se acercó a Phobe que ya no puedo más y se empezó a reír- Oye Phobe porque esos dos se están peleando, no se supone que ya se lle…-pero no puede terminar**_

_**-Lo siento Arnold- dice Phobe- es que, hicieron una apuesta sobre tii para ver si tú te ofrecías o Ronda te lo decía- dice omitiendo la parte de **__**"que Ronda lo manipula, y el redondito cae" "Se enojaría mucho, es pacifista pero también tiene orgullo"**__** piensa Phobe- Y ahora no saben quién la gano- Dice Phobe siguiendo riéndose pero ahora por dos cosas, por la cara de asombro de Arnold con los ojos desorbitados y una expresión de sorpresa, mientras que Gerald y Helga paraban en seco su pelea al oír que Phobe los había echado de cabeza y ahora estaba estáticos como Arnold pero con angustia en vez de asombro…**_

_**-PHOBE- dice los dos al mismo tiempo acercándose a la oriental y el rubio**_

_**-Nena, porque le dijiste- decía Gerald observándola reprochadora mente al igual que su amiga**_

_**-Ph's amiga- dice Helga negando con su cabeza**_

_**-Phobe se comienza a reír, entonces Gerald y Helga empiezan a hacerlo a costa de su querido amigo cabeza de balón que solo rueda los ojos…**_

_**Fin del Recuerdo….**_

_**-**_Rayos…- es lo que escucho de su amiga y lo hizo salir de su recuerdo

- que clase tienes?- le dice Arnold, tratando de olvidar las apuestas constantes de sus mejores amigos mientras piensa "_al menos ya se llevan bien"_

-Literatura y tú?- dice Helga, volviendo a su tono coqueto y sensual

-igual vamos- dice Arnold dándole el brazo, como suele hacerlo, Helga lo toma, y empiezan a buscar el salón.

-Sabes aun no me acostumbro a este cambio, pero es muy divertido- dice Helga riendo

-que es divertido- dice Arnold enmarcando una ceja, iban doblando, buscando su nuevo salón

-Esto- dice Helga soltándose de brazo de su mejor amigo y yendo hacia unos chicos que la veían embelesados, eran de ultimo grado de preparatoria 3 muchachos 2 de pelo negro y un rubio-disculpen-decía Helga moviendo su pelo hacia un lado dejando su obro derecho al descubierto ganando aún más la atención de los chicos- me podrían, decir dónde está el salón de literatura

-Pasaron 2 minutos y ninguno decía nada, todos estaban viéndola con cara de bobos enamorados, ella los veía divertida, preguntándose cuando despertarían

-Mmhm-decia aclarándose la garganta un muchacho de pelo café llegando con ellos- discúlpalos, cuando ven a una chica tan hermosa como tu son unos tontos- le dice a Helga el chico de pelo café y ojos verdes era realmente guapo, tenía hombros anchos y se notaba que hacia ejercicio , el chico les pega en la cabeza a sus amigos para que despierten- el salón de literatura esta al final de este pasillo a la izquierda la primera puerta- le dice sonriendo con sus dientes blancos

-oye que te pasa Nick-decía el rubio Estefan

-si por que nos pegas- decía John y David solo se limitó a sobarse y observarlo mal

-Nick, le lanzo una mirada- estaban babeando- dijo esto, y rodo los ojos, por la mente de Helga paso lo que dijo su amiga Phobe "_te aseguro que muchos babarían por tii_ " "_Oh, Phobe tenía razón, pero eso ya lo sabía"_

_-_Los chicos solo se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza y desviar la mirada avergonzados- gracias por todo chicos ya me tengo que ir me esperan- les dice Helga a los cuatro chicos, mientras señala a Arnold

-Claro, es pero volver a verte- le dice Nick- y discúlpalos jajá es un error común eres muy hermosa

-Gracias- dice con tono sensual, les lanza una mirada y va con Arnold que la mira atónito y celoso (por partes iguales)lo toma del brazo y lo guía hacia el salón.

-Esa chica en verdad es muy hermosa- dice David que es el primero en salir de su ensoñación

-Ese chico tiene suerte- dice Estefan, refiriéndose a Arnold

-Y que lo digas, tiene ese aire sensual mmm-dice John, de repente oyen un suspiro profundo- Que te pasa Nick? No me digas que!?- John, David y Estafan abren los ojos de asombro

-TE GUSTA!-grita un indiscreto Estefan, los tres chicos le tapan la boca

-No lo grites Estefan- dice Nick avergonzado viendo como todos los miran, y algunas de las chicas que estaban enamoradas de él "por ser el capitán del equipo de baseboll" eso sin contar que era muy guapo y simpático, se le quedaron mirando para ver si podrían saber más…

-ess-bien- decía Estefan que no podía hablar pues aún le tapaba la boca- yya enn-di- era lo poco que se le entendía.

-Ok, Estefan pero deja de gritar todo y tu Nick vámonos "_las paredes oyen"-_le dijo David mientras él hacia un seña para que lo siguieran.

-Se fueron hacia el gimnasio que estaba solo "_o eso pensaban"_- ya ahí hablo John- ahora si viejo habla desde que paso** "eso"** no te ha gustado nadie, solo las conoces y las dejas como amigas esa chica es muy linda pero también ya conoces a muchas más, explica quieres?- y esto lo dijo poniendo toda su paciencia pero al llegar a la última parte se le agoto.

-Sé que no me ha gustado nadie, desde el incidente pero esa chica por favor, como tu dijiste John _tiene ese aire sensual, _soy hombre creo que ya es tiempo de salir con otra chica, aunque sea solo para olvidar lo que paso- dice Nick mientras piensa "_me vas ayudar a olvidar"- _no le quiero hacer daño, sé que es buena persona lo vi en sus ojos, y sobre las demás chicas son demasiado materialistas, tan siquiera ella no parece de la clase de chica que siempre toma soda dietética- dice sonriendo

-Oye pero no crees que la _loca _le haga algo?- pregunta David

-La verdad no se- dice dudando Nick- John ¿podrías averiguar a la chica?

-No, no, y no- dice rotundamente John negando con la cabeza- la última vez que te ayude con eso, resultó siendo una _loca maniática obsesionada_ , dile a Estefan él tiene _contactos_- dice apuntando a Estefan que solo alza la manos en señal de "ni me mires"

-Oh por favor chicos, Estefan me debes un favor o no recuerdas cuando te preste mi auto- dice Nick subiendo una ceja- y te recuerdo como me lo devolviste?

-Mmm- decía revolviéndose incomodo Estefan- no pensé que la cita terminara _así…_

**Recuerdo:**

**Estaban en tercero de preparatoria, Nick le había prestado su auto a Estefan para que tuviera una cita con una de las porristas Nicole, una pelinegra de ojos verdes, blanca, alta y delgado con un envidiable cuerpo pero con una voz chillona apenas aguantable a los oídos humanos…**

**-En el auto de Nick, Estefan y Nicole estaban en el viejo auto cinema de la ciudad, estaba viendo "Gemelo Malvado V", mientras él comía unas palomitas, nachos, hot dog mas un montón de dulces que compro y claro con su soda tamaño familiar- en cambio la chica tenia soda dietética y apenas tomaba palomitas, viendo un poco asqueada a su compañero que no dejaba de atragantarse con todo lo que había comprado.**

**El viendo que apenas agarraba palomitas le tendió los nachos-¿gustas?**

**-Nicole negó- no creo que me caiga bien- dijo intentó ser amable el chico le caía bien pero no se sentía cómoda- que tal si dejas de comer y vemos la película?- le pregunto con la leve esperanza de dejarlo ver meterse a la boca**

**- está bien- dijo simplemente el chico dejo su comida a un lado, y se acercó a la chica seductoramente abrazándola de los hombros, en ese momento Nicole se dio cuenta de su equivocación, Estefan había comido tanto, que la combinación era fatal "quien diría que nachos con jalapeños, mostaza además de la sal de las palomitas combinado con lo ácidos dulces que escogió" su aliento era pero que el un muerto después del sepulcro, Estefan se acercaba a darle el beso de su vida **_**"y si su vida, porque sería el último, y patéticamente moriría por el mal olor de la baca del chico que le gustaba, no sabía cómo escapar de el denominado **__**beso de la muerte"**__** y **_**si alguien de casualidad pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos y le digiera que era una dramática, ella solo respondería tu no estas oliendo lo que yo, le estaban dando nauseas, cada vez se acercaba más y más entonces recordó lo que le dijo su hermano cuando lo castigaron y salía de encubierto por la ventana**_** "para medidas desesperadas, remedios desesperados"**_

**-Así le puso un dedo en la boca, para detener el beso el chico la miro extrañado, ella alargo el brazo y agarro los nacho, y le dijo- no hay que ir rápido- empezó a comer los nachos casi no le gustaban pero mantendrían lejos a Estefan**

**-el solo subió los hombros respetando a Nicole, se alejó de ella y ella pudo respirar tranquila, "metafóricamente, porque el aliento del chico todavía le llegaba"**

**Ya había terminado la película eran la seis de la tarde, conducían a la casa de Nicole en un incómodo silencio hasta que Estefan decidió romperlo.**

**-Hey Nicole, sabes este auto me lo presto un amigo y solo me lo presto porque le dije que era mi última oportunidad con una hermosa y encantadora señorita- le dice mirándola con ternura y coquetería lo cual la hace sonrojar- y te quería decir si podemos correrlo por favor- decía viéndola con suplica mientras ella rodaba los ojos ****(N/A: pensaban que iba ser romántico verdad, solo puedo decir "hombres")**** – Si, solo me lo prestara hoy y no sé hasta cuando tenga la oportunidad de conducirlo de nuevo**

**-Está bien- dijo enojada mientras pensaba **_**esta cita puede ser peor**_**- solo corre el auto y llévame a casa**

**-Genial- dijo el Estefan sin darse cuenta del tono enojado de Nicole, y empezó a correrlo a las afueras de la ciudad, había una curvas que si tenías el estómago sensible te daban nauseas, Nicole fue cambiando rápidamente del color de uno blanco vela del susto, a uno rojo del enojo, hasta quedar verde por las ganas de vomitar**

**Ya eran las siete de la tarde, estaban a una cuadra de la casa de Nicole**

**-Hey Nicole te gusto?- dice Estefan despegando por un momento la vista del camino, para quedarse entre estático y divertido Nicole estaba verde con una mirada asesina, si las miradas mataran el ya estaría 5 metros debajo de la tierra, después de eso ella empezó a sentir como los movimientos del auto la marearan con más fuerza, puso su mano en la boca, tenía demasiadas ganas de vomitar no lo aguanto y giro la cara hacia el asiento de atrás, el chico solo la miro asustado y un tanto asqueado como ella cuando lo veía comer…**

**Al día siguiente: Estefan había tratado por todos los medios limpiarlos pero los jueves, no había servicio para autos, el intento limpiarlo pero al verter cloro a los asientos traseros no había pensado bien como reaccionaria el cloro con asientos de cuero …**

**Nick al verlo le empezó a gritar y exigir una explicación al oír la anécdota de su amigo se empezó a reír aún más cuando la chica se bajó del auto totalmente enojada, pero todavía no acababa, Estefan se había quedado más tiempo enfrente de la casa de Nicole para ver los daños, Nicole aprovecho eso y con el auto de su padre y unos tacones muy afilados rayo el lado derecho y cuando el chico corría para quitarla y que no rayara más el arroja agua con hielos, haciendo que tuviera un horrible resfriado, un auto al que componer, un amigo burlándose de su desgracia al final su amigo lo hizo pagarle los gastos y prometerle que jamás iba a pedirle el auto…**

**Fin del Recuerdo…**

**-**Sip quien lo diría, esa chica sí que se vengó y solo por una mala cita- decía burlón David, mientras Estefan lo golpea con el puño cerrado en el hombro

-Estefan?, me la debes- decía Nick

-Está bien- dice resignándose Estefan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra parte del mismo gimnasio, una chica rubia y de ojos cafés, veía como los chicos se iban tenía que hacer algo, el seria suyo quisiera o no, y no dejaría que ninguna otra fuera la dueña de sus suspiros**.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En clases, un grupo recién llegado ya estaba en su segunda hora de Literatura, les habían pedido hacer una historia corta, que se alargaría conforme fuera avanzando la clase. Arnold y Helga estaba a lado y Gerald y Phobe delante de cada uno.

-Helga podrías apagar tu teléfono por favor- le dijo el profesor ya que su teléfono no había parado de sonar desde media hora

-lo siento profesor- dice la joven a su profesor era un joven de unos 25 años pelo negro y ojos cafés

-Helga quien te llama tanto?- dijo Phobe que ya estaba irritada

-Si Pataki quien es tan insistente- pregunta burlon Gerald

-Liam, Phobe no sé qué pasa pensé que todo había quedado claro en Londres- dijo Helga pero no lo suficiente bajo para que no la alcanzaran a escuchar Ronda

-Con que Liam?, eh Helga quién es?- dice entre curiosa y maliciosa

-Un amigo princesa- dijo Helga- y te lo digo para que me dejes en paz, lo conocí en Londres cuando fui con mi hermana

-Un Amigo? ¿Aja?- dijo Ronda en un tono sarcástico

-Si no me crees no es mi problema princesa- dijo Helga

-Ronda solo se le quedo mirando- está bien, pero me tendrás quedar los detalles luego querida

-ah- suspirando- como sea- dijo mientras seguía escribiendo era su clase favorita estaba tan absorta con las artes que o se dio cuenta que Arnold tenía una cara de desubicado como si no supiera en qué país pisaban sus pies…

-Hey Arnold, que te pasa hermano?- dijo Gerald pasando su mano en la cara de su amigo

-Quien es Liam?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Nota de Autora: Hola es pero que les haiga gustado, si leen denme su opinión y si tienen una idea para agregar o sugerencias me encantaría leerlas gracias a los que leen :) **

**Jueves 27 de Febrero del 2014; publicare cada semana esta es una historia fuera de contexto con la otra historia que estoy haciendo "Lazos" **

**Por cierto, metí a Liam un poco aburrido pero de alguna forma tenía que meterse a la historia, el siguiente capítulo creo que se llamara "**_**pretendientes"**_** … Sigan Leyendo**


	3. Investigacion

Capítulo 3

Investigación

-Quien es Liam…-dice Arnold en un murmullo tan bajo que su amigo no lo oye

-Qué?, oye viejo no te escuche nada- dice Gerald a un Arnold cabizbajo- que tienes Arnold, primero llegando estabas feliz, luego confundido te lo dejo pasar Helga nos sorprendió a todos, luego viniste como un huracán al salón ¿Qué tienes?

-Arnold sube la cabeza para mirar a su amigo- no lose es solo que…-titubea pero se decide a decirlo tal vez su amigo si sepa que le estaba pasando- no se en la mañana estaba en un ensoñación, luego me sentía tan confundido, y luego otra vez enbelsado, y al último sentía mucho enojo hacia unos chicos ¿tú sabes que me puede estar pasando Gerald?

-Gerald se queda meditando un rato hasta que una idea cruza en su cabeza, asiente con la cabeza y luego se pega en la cabeza sonriente, mientras Arnold solo lo mira expectante- amigo, no es obvio ya lo deberías de saber te pasa cada mes, bueno es muy obvio ensoñación, confusión, enbelsado y si no me equivoco te enojaste con unos chicos por una _chica?-_decía Gerald cruzando los dedos

-Si tienes razón Gerald, me enoje con unos chicos por una _chica_- dice Arnold mirando confuso a su amigo- que tiene eso que ver, y como que me pasa cada mes?

-Estás _enamorado_- dice Gerald entre malicioso y burlón- Esa Pataki me debe una ida a los videojuegos – dice con una gran sonrisa

-claro que no, estoy seguro que no estoy enamorado- dice Arnold, y luego sigue- y creo que deberían dejar de apostar en mi contra

-No es en tu contra Arnold, solo que nos divertimos- decía Gerald como si fuera lo más normal en el mundo- y claro que estás enamorado es eso o _Andrés,_ eso de cambiar de ánimos tantas veces en el día y que te pasa cada mes- decía guiñándole el ojo, claramente en broma

-Gerald!- dice Arnold muy enojado, pero de repente ve a su maestro delante de, el cruzado de brazos.

-Arnold te pido por favor que guardes silencio, tú y Gerald no han dejado de hablar- decía su maestro que al parecer solo aceptaba hablar a los que ya terminaban, y ellos apenas llevaban medio párrafo y eso con toda la inspiración que se les vino.

-Sí, profesor- dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo, mientras veían como el maestro se iba, y empezaban a hablar de nuevo esta vez solo murmuraban para no ser oídos

-hey Gerald-decía Arnold llamando la atención de su mejor amigo- no estoy enamorado- dijo haciendo una pausa y hablando en un tono entre sarcástico, cansado y reprobatorio a su amigo- y soy un chico, a mí no me pasa lo de _Andrés_- y luego cambiando a un tono de burla puro- _bueno al menos en mi caso, si tú me lo dijiste pues ha de ser de experiencia_- su amigo, estaba tan concentrado en inspirarse que no se dio cuenta del tono dicho así que siguió la plática sin nada.

-Podría ser, sabes Phobe y pues mi madre y Tim…- su mente le hizo repetir las palabras de su amigo, y se empezó a enojar, le mando una mirada asesina mientras Arnold se tapaba la boca para no reír y el profesor nos los vuelva a regañar-Oye…-pero justo en ese momento toco el timbre salvando a Arnold de las réplicas de su amigo- oh te salvaste hermano, que clase te toca?

-jajá-Arnold por fin puede reírse libremente, ya iban por los pasillos hacia sus casilleros- tecnologías con el profesor Manchester y tú?- responde Arnold dejando de reír y respondiendo ante la mirada asesina de su amigo

-Con el Sr. López, matemáticas- dice Gerald lamentándose mientras niega con la cabeza y con una voz dramática sigue- según Jimmy-O es el profesor más estricto de toda la escuela, me dijo que un día le falto un margen yyy…-decía tartamudeando con miedo dramático- le bajo quince puntos de veinte que necesitaba en la libreta, desde entonces Jimmy-O no puede ver una regla sin sentir que el profesor López lo vendrá a regañar y apuntar con la regla diciendo que es un incompetente…-decía Gerald terminando como en sus viejas leyendas, al momento que comenzó a relatar la historia de Jimmy-O lo rodearon en un círculo como típicamente cuando contaba sus leyendas

-O vamos Gerald, eso no puede ser verdad- decía Arnold a su amigo- hey mejor vámonos se nos hará tarde- y cambia su tono a uno de burla- no querrás el profesor López te apunte con una regla a la salida solo por llegar tarde

-no te burles viejo-dice Gerald con voz temblorosa- también dice que odia a los Johanseen, y esto no me lo dijo Jimmy-O fue mi padre, dice que cuando llego el profesor López era recién llegado el solo estaba sentando hasta que "López" entro- decía en un tono de suspenso digno de una película- su primer día de profesor, el nuevo profesor de matemáticas acababa de llegar, el profesor se dirigió a su asiento pero justo cuando se sentó ocurrió algo en ese momento el asiento sufrió un "falseo" e hizo que se callera-cada vez aumentaba más el ritmo de la historia atrayendo a multitud tras multitud, solo para escuchar las ya famosas leyenda urbanas de "Gerald Martin Johanseen" – al intentar no caer, se agarró de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, pero en vez de detenerse solo se activó un mecanismo que hizo que tinta azul le saltara encima manchando su cara y su pulcra camisa blanca, pero no solo era tinta azul, era tinta azul de pulpo esas manchas no se quitan, su camiseta quedo embarrada y sus ojos le ardían dejándole literalmente con la vista roja de la irritación, de repente vio hacia abajo, había gotas de tinta en el suelo un camino es su totalidad, pero para mala suerte a quien se lo digirió era a mi padre Martin Johanseen, me conto que ese día el profesor amable que había llegado temprano se fue por uno de los más estrictos, su camisa blanca se convirtió en café desde ese día y mando a mi padre a…-con suspenso y resignación termina su leyenda-…detención durante dos semanas durante ese día todos mis familiares, tíos, primos y hermanos, todos lo que llevasen el apeado Johanseen estarían perdido con el profesor López… Fin-decía Gerald mientras se escuchaban todos los aplausos de los oyentes

Hasta que en un momento, se hace un silencio sepulcral todos los alumnos se parten en dos dejando ver en medio del pasillo hecho por los jóvenes un hombre ya mayor, pelo café semi calvo, conservado pero con muchas arrugas, con lentes delgados y vestido de una camisa café y pantalón negro igual que sus ojos, que los miraba con molestia- con que señor Johanseen verdad, si conozco a su hermano el delincuente y su padre el malhechor, y como veo usted no se perdió señor hablador…

-No señor, es que…- se quedó pensando- era solo una leyenda… SI! Se me ocurrió y pues… tengo gran imaginación, tenía que contarla… ya sabe expresar la opiniones es… bueno-dice viendo a su profesor que había salido por que no había ningún alumno, y al salir al pasillo solo vio a unos jóvenes ensimismados con la historia que el ya conocía, pero le sorprendió ver que un Johanseen estuviera ahí y contando la historia-no lo cree profesor López?-termina con una sonrisa más que nerviosa mientras juega con sus manos y los demás se van dispersando poco a poco pero viendo de lejos la escena .

-Claro señor Johanseen, pase por favor a dirección ahí le darán un horario para detención hoy-decía el profesor de los más tranquilo mientras Gerald se resignaba e iba a detención…

-Si señor…-fue lo último que dijo antes de despedirse con la mano de su amigo Arnold que lo veía con compasión, y se retiraba al salón

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una clase de Laboratorio con la profesora Fernández el ultimo grado de preparatoria, los chicos; Nick, Estefan, John y David estaban en grupo, igual que todo su curso listos con sus gafas y batas y contrario a lo que pensarían estaban en el estacionamiento listos a lanzar sus cohetes en una fórmula de reacción y otra con pólvora, para verificar cual llegaba más lejos…

-Ok chicos-habla la loca profesora Fernández , que veía que todos los cohetes estaban en posición- AHORA!- grita con la emoción de una niña de 6 años

-Todos los cohetes fueron activados, conforme a reacción; sustancia y combustible-pólvora; fuego, algunos llegaron tan arriba que por la nubes no se alcanzaban a ver aunque unos mal hechos hacia correr a todos ya que el de reacción si te caía la sustancia te daba comezón y el de combustible, daba una pequeña explosión que dejaba todo a un metro y medio de distancia lleno de hollín

-Woo es estuvo genial!- grita David lleno de pies a cabeza por hollín, y con el pelo en punta por la explosión que lo alcanzo

-Eso dices tú, como a ti no te dio…-decía rascándose Estefan – el de reacción

-Estefan tiene razón -decía Nick-esto pica más que pica pica

-Oh por favor no sean aguafiestas-decía un John igual de sucio que David- y si no pusieron atención, la sustancia de reacción tiene un porcentaje de quince por cierto de parecido con el pica pica con la única diferencia de contener sodio, vinagre entre otras cosas además de un cuarenta y cinco por cierto más fuerte-decía John ante las miradas de molestias de Estefan y Nick mientras el chocaba sus manos con David.

-Hey Estefan, ya investigaste al interés amoroso de Nick?- pregunta David curiosamente

-Oh vamos, es la segunda clase del día -decía Estefan- lo tendré a más tardar una semana

-Es mucho-decía Nick- alguien se me puede adelantar

-hey, hey stop-decía John haciendo de intermediario, siendo el más racional entre sus amigos- es una investigación completa y te la debe tranquilo, una semana si la chica no es como las demás no tendrá novio, será como una prueba

-yo sé que no tendrá novio-decía Nick- tengo buena intuición

-Sip, a eso se le llama intuición femenina-decía un burlón David siendo golpeado en la nuca por Nick-Hey!, bueno tal vez no tenga novio pero pretendientes no van a faltar

-Bueno lo único que podemos hacer es dejar todo en manos de Estefan- decía Nick y los tres asentían, mientras hacían que presión la presión de Estefan creciera sin darse cuenta

-Está bien, la investigare lo mejor que pueda- decía Estefan

-así se habla Estf- decía Nick palmeándole el hombro igual que John

-Si se puede, uhh Estefan , Estefan …- decía alentándolo David que pasaba a su lado y hacia los mismo que John y Nick solo que más fuerte haciendo que caiga- Upss- decía David dando un paso hacia atrás- ¡TU PUESDES ESTEFAN!... –decía gritando y echando a correr David, después de haber arrojado al suelo a Estefan

-VAS A VER!- decía Estefan que había caído en un charco con la sustancia de reacción, se paraba y correteaba a David por todo el estacionamiento mientras se rascaba los brazos y espalda tratando en un intento nulo rascarse y golpear a David al mismo tiempo

-Ra Ra Ra- decía la loca profesora- ESTEFAN LO AGARRARA, UHH ESTEFAN SII SE PUESDE, GOLPE UNO SII! PELLISCO, PELLLISCO, PELLI… SII! –gritaba la profe. Fernández, mientras veía con Estefan se decidía a primero golpear a David y luego rascarse…

-Profesora?- decía una confundida nueva chica, ella no estaba acostumbrada a las locuras de la profesora Fernández- no debería detener la pelea?- decía mientras veía a varios de sus compañeros que estaban atrás de la profesora negar o pegarse en la cabeza resignados ante su extraña maestra

-oh solo los dejo ser además…-decía la profesora Fernández- es más divertido verlos que regañarlos- le decía como si verlos fuera tan normal como las carreritas, en vez de pensar en castigarlo o bajarles punto ella se ponía cómoda y los veía jugar-pelear. Por qué así lo veía ella dos amigos jugando al enojado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En el recesó, dos amigas iban a sentarse con la "pandilla"

-Hey, Hola chicas-decía un coqueto Lorenzo- como estas Helga?- decía Lorenzo, mientras Helga solo lo miraba sonriente eran muy buenos amigos

-Hola Lorenzo, como estuvieron tus vacaciones?-decía Helga suave y coquetamente jugando con la cordura de su pobre y querido amigo

-Bien, me fui Nueva York, por unos negocios-decía Lorenzo- lo bueno es que al final me pude escapar a Florida y fui a las albercas con las chiiicaas- decía Lorenzo que dudo mucho decir esa palabra pues quería a Helga y se vería muy mal si ella se enterara que el anduvo de casanova el verano

-enserio? Chicas-decía con incredibilidad la rubia- Lorenzo se perfectamente cómo eres- al escuchar esto Lorenzo trago en seco pero sonrió coquetamente regresando a como era normalmente- jajá no te preocupes yo estuve con mi hermana- decía Helga

-Helga, me debías una explicación no?-decía Ronda sentándose enfrente de ella- quien es Liam? Y por qué pensaste que ya había quedado todo en claro en Londres?-decía Ronda justo cuando Gerald y Arnold llegaban y este último fruncía el ceño, mientras toda la pandilla quedaba en silencio esperando la respuesta

-Liam es un amigo lo conocí en Londres y lo que pensé que había quedado en claro no es nada, tranquilízate princesa -decía Helga en su ahora habitual tono entre coqueta y burlesca

-mmm… está bien- decía Ronda no muy convencida e la respuesta de su amiga, pero sabiendo que ya no le podía sacar nada.

-Oye Gerald- decía Helga- hoy te pago la apuesta- dijo un poco enojada pero ya resignada

-lo sabía-decía un Gerald totalmente emocionado- Arnold está _enamorado_ no soy el único que lo noto- decía con una gran sonrisa- y dalo por hecho Pataki, es pero que traigas tu chequera vamos a quedarnos jugando hasta que cierren-termino con una sonrisa malvada que divertido a todos pero molesto a la Helga queriendo golpearlo, pero no era su culpa que Arnold estuviera como de costumbre de _enamoradizo _

-Gerald creo que se te olvido algo-decía Arnold con una sonrisa de malicia- no recuerdas el castigo del profesor López- y conforme termino la oración la sonrisa de Gerald se borró y vino una de resignación, mientras Arnold ponía una sonrisa de satisfacción a veces molestar a Gerald lo ponía de muy buen humor en eso comprendía a Helga

-Oh así que López -decía Helga con una sonrisa- dicen que odia a los Johanseen…

-Otra vez lo sabía, oh Helga- dijo comenzando más animado y hasta cariñoso pero lo cambio por una de desconcierto y miedo- no puedo creer que seas la única que me entienda- dijo terminando y haciendo como le diera un escalofrió, mientras Helga puso cara de miedo y asco, mientras todos ponían una expresión divertida, hacía mucho que se dieron cuenta que esos dos eran iguales pero odiaban decirlo

-ni yo lo creo- decía Helga- será la magia del primer día de clases- decía Helga en modo sarcástico aunque con un poco de añoranza como temiendo que no fuera por eso- es pero que lo sea- termina en un murmullo que solo oye Phobe y Lorenzo que estaban a sus lados por lo que ríen…

-Siguieron platicando de trivialidades como que hicieron es sus vacaciones?, que profesores le cayeron mal?, que hay de nuevo? Etc.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Muy cerca de la mesa de la pandilla, estaba Estefan con una libretita anotando todo lo que se debía saber para la investigación, al menos hasta que lleguen los datos que pidió a su _investigador secreto_ tan secreto que nunca se le veía solo las notas de cuando entregar el dinero y toda la investigación de la persona, pero mientras tanto él debía sacer una que otra conclusión, así que atrás de las plantas Estefan escribía hasta creyó ya no era útil seguir espiando salió y se fue con sus amigos, por estar espiando se le fue el recesó así que fue corriendo con una empanada en la mano que trajo desde su casa, a su casillero para sacar sus libros conforme el horario pero al abrir su casillero una nota color blanca con un impreso que decía _"No hay trato"_ así de simple su _investigador secreto _lo dejo, no contaría con sus servicios, frustrado fue a su clase y se topó con David, que tenía un moretón es su brazo gracias al pellizco, pellizco, pelli… uh! Sip dejo marca

-Por qué esa cara Estf?-decía burlón David

-Porque mi fuente, no me ayudara- decía con frustración Estefan

-oh, ya sabes lo que va pasar

-Exacto, ahora me entiendes-decía Estefan agarrándose el pelo resignado- tendré que seguir a la chica, y conseguir los datos por mí mismo

-bueno de que te quejas-decía David burlón- no es como si fuera tan difícil seguirla es una chica, es fácil

-o lo dices porque tú siempre consigues la información con el _investigador_ pero esta vez no me ayudara lo que me hace sospechar porque?-decía Estefan poniéndose pensador

-Oh, por favor deja de hacerte el dramático es una simple chica-decía David no sabiendo que Helga no era cualquier chica, si no la chica que si quiera quemaba al mundo, por que para ella el querer es poder- vamos Estefan, no es tanto trabajo

-Apuestas, te doy veinte dólares si me ayudas-dice Estefan viéndolo en forma inquisidora

-Acepto-dijo inmediatamente David dándole la mano que Estefan acepto- hey, te aprovechas de la situación sabes que quiero ese nuevo videojuego

-Jajá lose, pero –dice rompió el apretón de manos que cerraba el trato- yo estaba dispuesto a llegar a cuarenta dólares, pero me lo dejaste muy fácil…-decía Estefan mientras le daban un golpe en el brazo

-te pasas viejo- dice mientras sonríe divertido- pero bueno que tan difícil es investigar y seguir a una chica?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Nota de autora: Es pero que le haya gustado, dije cada semana así que esta publicare otro capítulo, (no dejare ningún historia a medias) además es mi segunda historia 3 . Espero sigan leyendo y les guste mi historia…**

**Martes 11 de Marzo del 2014 :) "O y el nombre no es pretendientes, queda pendiente" **


	4. Castigo

**Capítulo 4 Castigo**

-Era la cuarta clase del día, después del receso Arnold, Helga, Gerald y Phobe estaban en la clase de ciencias sociales

-Esto es la muerte-decía Gerald que está enfrente de Arnold y alado de Phobe con la mano izquierda sosteniendo su cabeza

-Shh, te puede oír-dice Arnold que hace una señal para que baje el volumen de su voz

-Qué?, enserio viejo estás viendo lo mismo que yo- dice Gerald que señala a la maestra de pelo blanco agarrado en un pequeño chongo, a decir verdad muy anciana, que estaba anotando unas cosas en el pizarrón, pero que se quedaba dormida cada cinco minutos y se turnaban para levantarla ahora era el turno de un ya no divertido Sid pues la clase llevaba apenas media hora y eran dos horas y la maestra ya se había dormido mínimo cuatro veces

-Si pero hay que tenerle respeto a los mayores…-dice cuando una voz algo exasperada lo interrumpe

-Oh por favor Arnold-dijo Helga que estaba alado de Arnold y atrás de Phobe- esto ya es demasiado debería de retirarse

-Arnold estoy de acuerdo con Gerald y Helga-dice una Phobe más que aburrida- si ya no puede seguir con la carrera, debería retirarse, además no está en condiciones y así no aprenderemos nada

-Mm- dice la profesora Flores- Que! –Grita fuera de lugar haciendo saltar a Sid que la acaba de despertar, y ella de la sorpresa había gritado- Ustedes cuatro-dijo Flores al verlos hablando-dejen de hablar están castigados después de clases-dice e inmediatamente vuelve a dormir, pero dejando a cuatro rostros totalmente sorprendidos y choqueados

-Todos los demás se quedaron callados intercambiándose papelitos diciendo lo aburridos a muerte que estaban, ya que ahora viendo como reacciono la profesora Flores por solo hablar mientras ella literalmente no hacía nada y hasta dormía no se arriesgarían a ser castigados

-Al final de la hora que por cierto estuvo llena de ronquidos, babas y aburrimiento, por fin sonó la maravillosa campana para la siguiente clase

-Bueno quiero un resumen de la pagina dieciséis a veintitrés para el miércoles-dice la profesora, y luego de sentir algo extrañamente húmedo en su barbilla y alrededor de su boca, con su mano se toca y ve que tiene saliva por dormirse, se limpia rápidamente viendo que sus alumnos la ven algo asqueados y se van, algo regresa a su ya mala memoria y lo recuerda cuando ve a un afroamericano, un rubio de ojos verdes, una chica rubia ojos azules, y una oriental- Señores y Señoritas vengas que les tengo que dar su aviso de castigo para que el miércoles me comprueben que hoy fueron a su castigo-dice mientras los cuatro bajan la cabeza resignados al castigo que pensaron que se le podría olvidar

-disculpe maestra-dice Gerald-yo ya tengo un castigo-dijo con la leve esperanza de que le retirara el castigo por que de por sí ya tenía uno, y ni hablar de lo que le dirían sus padres

-Quien te lo dio?-pregunta la maestra Flores bostezando y entre cerrando los ojos

-El profesor López-dice Gerald resignadamente

-mmm- la maestra comienza a pensar sabe que el profesor es un poco especial pero no suele castigar a los alumnos el primer día de clases, se queda observando al muchacho afroamericano que está delante de ella y nota que le recuerda a alguien pero no sabe exactamente a quien, así que pregunta- ¿cuál es tu nombre completo muchacho?

-Gerald Martin Johanseen-dice sonriendo un poco y cruzando los dedos por que la maestra sepa de la leyenda que corre por los pasillos de la preparatoria

-la profesora Flores se queda pensando alrededor de siete minutos, queriendo recordar donde ha oído ese mismo apellido, pero Helga que estaba más que ansiosa por no llegar tarde a su siguiente clase la interrumpe en sus pensamientos- Profesora –dice suavemente Helga ya que no quiere tentar la suerte ni parecer maleducada- tal vez recuerde a su padre que estudio aquí, Martin Johanseen y a su tonto hermano Jimmy-O Johanseen –dijo Helga con una sonrisa de angelito, haciendo sonreír a sus amigos que también estaban algo preocupados por llegar tarde a la clase siguiente, mientras a Arnold le sale una cara de baboso enamorado

-Oh, ya entiendo está bien tu no tendrás castigo, pero tus amigos no se salvan tengan- dice entregándoles un por uno a Phobe, Helga y al último Arnold que sigue con cara de enamorado medio baboso

-Gerald que es el último, en sí porque la profesora Flores se fue a dormir en su escritorio y Arnold seguía en el mundo de color de rosa con florecitas y corazones voladores, Gerald viendo la cara de irremediable enamorado de Arnold le da vueltas al salón y se asoma por la puerta para ver a la chica que lo puso así pero solo ve las espaldas de Phobe y Helga que ya se habían marchado, entonces su mente empieza a procesar sabe perfectamente que Arnold es muy leal y traicionar no está en su vocabulario así que descarta rápidamente a Phobe, luego piensa en Helga mejor amiga de Arnold desde ya dos largos y agotadores años según lo veía Gerald, Arnold y Helga, Helga y Arnold él pensaba desde ya hace mucho tiempo que eso pudiese pasar ya que había visto ese beso de Arnold y Helga en la jungla además de la depresión de la chica cuando Arnold se quedó en la selva, después fue notando el comportamiento de Helga durante los anteriores años y supo que ni más ni menos Helga G. Pataki estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo Arnold Shortman, también veía que su amigo aunque no lo quisiera aceptar siempre protegió a Helga aunque fuera su abusadora personal al igual que lo sigue haciendo ahora con la diferencia de ser ahora más cercanos y maduros, no se le hacía tan loca la idea claro si alguien se lo hubieran dicho a los diez años lo hubiera tachado de loco al instante por decir una oración donde los nombre de Arnold y Helga llevase amor y no pelea

-suspiro ante su no tan loca idea y chasqueo los dedos frente a Arnold-Arnold despierta, hermano vamos a llegar tarde a la siguiente clase ya despierta- y vuelve a tronar los dedos frente a Arnold que por fin reacciona

-qué?, que paso Gerald-dice un Arnold confundido tomándose con la mano derecha su cabello y pasando selo de atrás adelante, dejando escapar un suspiro

-viejo desde cuando te gusta Pataki-dice Gerald divertido por la expresión de desconcierto de su amigo

-no sé de qué hablas Gerald-dijo Arnold con mucho rubor en las mejillas

-Aja-dice Gerald levantando las dos cejas- lo que tú digas Arnold

-Viejo es en serio no me gusta Helga, es mi mejor amiga- dice Arnold como si fuera obvio

-te recuerdo que todos empiezan de desconocidos, luego amigos hasta mejores amigos y luego se convierten en novios-dice Gerald viéndolo con picardía que hace que se sonroje a un mas

-Gerald, no confundas las cosas amistad y amor son muy diferente-dijo Arnold volteando la cara de lo avergonzado que estaba

-y esa cara de enamorado?-dice Gerald levantando una ceja viéndolo sospechosamente y con una sonrisa de picardía

-mmm, he he he-ríe nerviosamente Arnold- es… estaba…. Pensando en cómo explicarles el castigo a mis padres… si el castigo estaba pensando en eso-dice sonriéndole nerviosamente a Gerald

-Gerald solo niegue suavemente con la cabeza y le da una palmada en el hombro- claro viejo vámonos, no quiero que nos den otro castigo-dijo Gerald avanzando a la puerta y detrás de el Arnold que cerró la puerta un poco fuerte

-la maestra Flores que estaba dormida se despierta alterada y vuelve a gritar- ahh están castigados todos- después ve que no hay nadie y dice en voz alta- oh no hay nadie, que suerte me voy a-bostezo- dormir – y se vuelve a costar en su escritorio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en la salida, Arnold y Gerald esperaban a las chicas para irse juntos a detención

-En serio viejo esto es memorable-dice Gerald más que sorprendido hablando con Arnold que solo lo veía divertido y al igual que el también sorprendido

-Lose-dice Arnold-es la primera vez que no veo que nadie se duerma en clase de historia, el profesor Duncan es muy bueno enseñando

-ni que lo digas-dice sonriendo Gerald-pensé que sería algo como matemáticas y ciencias sociales

-Hola amor-dice Phobe a Gerald dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras el moreno la abraza de los hombros y la besa en la boca

-oh no ya van a empezar de melosos-dice de broma Helga- no sean visto desde hace tres horas tortolitos no es para tanto

-Pataki no entiendes lo que es extrañar al amor de tu vida-dice Gerald haciendo sonrojar a Phobe

-mmm-Helga se queda pensando en que tal vez sí lo sabía, pero recuerda que en si ya lo olvido, ya no estaban esas mariposas que sentía al pensar en Arnold, ya no estaba la cara de enamorada, se habían acabado los suspiros a nombre de Arnold, los poemas desaparecieron, cuando lo veía no tenía nervios o ansias ahora solo era un querido amigo- nop, tienes razón jamás eh extrañado al amor de mi vida-dice sonriendo sin una gota de melancolía solo pura felicidad por haber logrado su objetivo de olvidar a Arnold, Arnold solo agacha su cabeza un poco triste por la respuesta

-bueno vámonos-dice una Phobe un poco extrañada por como Arnold actuaba últimamente

-al llegar al salón de castigo se quedaron mirando el salón, tenía una pizarra color verde para escribir con gis lo cual habían hecho poniendo castigo en letras grandes y mayúsculas color blanco, el salón estaba literalmente vacío, tenía cinco filas de seis cada una ahí frente al escritorio estaba un señor con una radio tenía el pelo negros, ojos verdes y era brasileño se notaba en la manera en que le gritaba a su radio era alto y un poco fornido tenía unos veinte cinco años y era muy atractivo con una sonrisa más que blanca y se notaba que era muy simpático

-hola como estai- decía con un acento brasileño- con que ustedes son los únicos castigados el día de hoy- los mira de arriba abajo- que extraño no tienen la pinta de ser malos, ni siquiera el busca pleitos de Wolfgang y su pandilla está aquí

-fue un error-dijo rápidamente Phobe- la maestra Flore nos vio hablando

-y a mí el profesor López-decía Gerald- me castigo por contar la leyenda de que odia a los Johanseen además de ser uno- dice sonriendo resignadamente y anotando mentalmente primero ver alrededor cuando vaya a contar una leyenda

-oh enserio-dice el brasileño pensaba que la leyenda era una mentira- y de repente llega a su mente el recuerdo de cuando se enteró de la presunta leyenda

_**-Flash Back**_

_**-Era el primer día de clases un año antes, un brasileño más que nervioso entraba al salón de maestros era su primer año como maestro de preparatoria ya había enseñado antes, en una primaria de su país natal pero nunca había enseñado en una preparatoria**_

_**-cuando llego vio a seis profesores un viejita con el pelo rubio casi blanco que se veía soñolienta llevaba una blusa de mangas cortas amarrilla y un pantalón de vestir negro, ojos cafés oscuros**_

_**- una mujer más que activa dibujando la cadena de las células animales y vegetales en hojas de colores y queriendo hacer una a tamaño real con plastilina y un poco de cerilla era de pelo castaño oscuro lacio hasta los hombros, ojos color miel claros, de estatura media, blusa purpura y pantalón de vestir negro con una bata blanca en sima**_

_**- había un señor un poco grande con algunas arrugas pero muy conservado, con una camisa café y pantalón de vestir gris, pelo café y una leve calvicie que ponía en orden un maletín de cuero gris**_

_**-un profesor muy joven de veinte cuatro años de pelo negro y ojos cafés, alto, que se veía muy concentrado en la lectura de un enorme libro de pasta azul**_

_**-otro profesor de pelo rubio y ojos cafés, alto un poco fornido con una camisa celeste, pantalón grises y zapatos negros que acomodaba unos papeles**_

_**-el ultimo profesor tenía unos lentes delgados de armazón negro con camisa morada y pantalones negros, era rubio de ojos azules era atractivo pero se veía que era muy introvertido, alto, estaba jugando en una de las computadoras de la sala de maestros**_

_**-él estaba vestido con una camisa verde y pantalones grises, con su pelo negro hacia atrás gracia al gel que no solía usar pero estaba tan nervioso que se le hizo buena idea, con sus zapatos bien pulidos negros, y una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad-hola mucho gusto soy el nuevo profesor de música y deportes-dijo con su acento brasileño**_

_**-Hola que bueno conocerlo jiji-dice la mujer activa- me llamo Monserrat Fernández yo doy Laboratorio y Física-dice dándole la mano que el acepto con una sonrisa**_

_**-Mucho gusto en conocerlo-dice el señor de camisa café- yo soy Fernando López y enseño matemáticas– el brasileño recibió su mano como saludo **_

_**-Hola un placer conocerlo- dice el joven de pelo negro y ojos cafés-soy Rick Jones y doy literatura- se dan un apretón de manos **_

_**-Hola muchacho-dice la señora de blusa amarilla-me llamo Dalia Flores y enseño ciencias sociales- ella en vez de darle la mano lo abraza siendo correspondida**_

_**-Encantado en conocerlo- dice el de lentes dándole la mano- soy Alex Manchester doy tecnologías-dice con una sonrisa de empatía **_

_**-Hola me alegro en conocerlo-dice el profesor rubio de ojos cafés- yo soy Joey Duncan e imparto historia-dice dándole la mano**_

_**-mucho gusto-dice sonriéndoles a todos- me llamo Aarón Del Rio e impartiré música y educación física**_

_**-Comenzaron a hablar durante diez minutos hasta que el profesor López fue hacia la puerta- mucho gusto de nuevo profesor Del Rio, pero tengo que acomodar unas cosas, ah estoy tan feliz de que ya no haiga más Johanseen aquí- termino en un suspiro**_

_**-Johanseen?-dice Aarón muy confundido**_

_**-Si se fue ya hace dos años-dice más que feliz López, y se va dejando a Aarón con muchas preguntas en la cabeza se le queda viendo a los demás profesores**_

_**-Oh, oh a quien le toca?-dice Monserrat la profesora de laboratorio el profesor de literatura Rick levanta la mano divertido**_

_**-Es mi turno-dice con una sonrisa de niño travieso, mientras Dalia la profesora Flores mueve la cabeza resignadamente**_

_**-turno de qué?-dice el Aarón aún más que confundido**_

_**-de contar la leyenda-dice Joey el profesor de historia, en tono misterioso- siempre nos turnamos**_

_**-Sí, y es turno de Rick-dijo Alex el profesor de tecnológicas- esperen – dijo y cinco minutos después venía con siete cafés y dos cajas de galletas de choco chip y de avena- tengan –dice dándoles un café a cada uno según su gusto- lo siento no sabía de qué te gustaba así que des lactosa do por si acaso y medio cargado-le dice a Aarón **_

_**-no te preocupes-responde él y luego da un sorbo y dibuja una sonrisa de satisfacción- oh que buen café tiene aquí**_

_**-si es de lo mejor-dice Monserrat- gracias-dice cuando Alex le da las galletas choco chip, mientras Dalia recibe las de avena**_

_**-bueno muchacho cuéntala antes de que alguien nos descubra-dice Dalia a Rick**_

_**-está bien-dice Rick después de tomarse la mitad del café- yo siempre estudie aquí como la mayoría de los que impartimos y desde hace ya mucho se cuenta la leyenda de "López y los Johanseen"-dice como si fuera el nombre de la historia más reconocida- se cuenta que cuando llego el profesor López era un maestro muy feliz (no digo que no lo sea ahora)-dice para aclarar-el siempre usaba una camisa blanca impecable, era su primer día iba hacia su escritorio pero cuando él se sentó su asiento tuvo un "falseo"-dice asiendo comillas con los dedos- pero eso no fue todo queriéndose agarra de algo para no caer, sujeto un cajón del escritorio donde para su mala suerte se activó un seguro y arrojo tinta de pulpo – Aarón que se mantenía atento a la historia le parecía un poco extraño-de esa que no se quita que deja manchas permanente en la ropa- dijo Rick esto hace que Aarón que tiene una imaginación activa lo imagine representando a "Ace" (N/A: el que no sepa es marca para limpiar ropa) mueve la cabeza para que esas ideas se vallan y pueda poner atención a la historia – Fernando -el profesor- se enojó muchísimo y el buen maestro que llego en la mañana se fue en la broma el vio que había gotas de tinta en el suelo y al momento de seguirla dio con Martin Johanseen desde ese momento el profesor siempre uso camisas cafés y odio a todo el que tuviese el apellido Johanseen además de castigar al chico dos semanas-dice con una sonrisa un poco burlona- y el profesor hablaba de su hijo Jimmy-O Johanseen que estudio ya hace dos años, y no nos crees le puedes preguntar a la señora Dalia ella sí estuvo cuando ocurrió-dice viendo a Flores que solo le da una mirada reprobatoria**_

_**-eso es verdad?-le pregunta Aarón a Dalia que solo asiente con la cabeza**_

_**-bueno al próximo que le toca es a Joey luego a mí y después a Alex-dice Fernández, siguieron tomando sus cafés y comiendo las galletas hasta que el primer timbre sonó, Aarón seguía con todo en la cabeza se le hacía un poco extraño pero para que se lo hubieran dicho seria verdad?**_

_**Fin del Flash Back…**_

-Eh señor?-dice Phobe mientras Gerald le pasa una mano por la cara hasta que reacciona

-lo siento mucho-dice Aarón- solo recordaba la primera vez que supe de la leyenda, que al parecer no lo es- dice viendo inquisitivamente a Gerald

-claro que no-dice Gerald y se cruza de brazos- lo único que no está bien dicho en una versiones es que mi padre no lo hizo

-está bien-dice Aarón no queriendo pelear con un alumno- pueden sentarse y decirme su nombre-y los ve sentarse en la tercer y cuarta fila en el segundo y tercer puesto de cada una, en la tercera Gerald y atrás Phobe en la cuarta Arnold y atrás Helga

-claro-dijo Arnold- mi nombre es Arnold Shortman-dice amablemente lo que sorprende a Aarón que pensaba que tal vez esos chicos le estaban mintiendo sobre a ver venido solo por hablar pero v que se equivocó cuando ve la naturaleza amable de Arnold

-Helga Pataki-dice Helga con la mano levantada como en un saludo

-Phobe H-dice con una sonrisa e igual con una mano saludándolo

-Gerald Johanseen- dijo por ultimo Gerald

-bueno yo me llama Aarón Del Rio y seré su profesor de música y educación física-dice con una sonrisa, iba a seguir hablando cuando oye que alguien toca la puerta y la abre lentamente hasta asomar la cabeza, dejando su cuerpo del otro lado

-puedo pasar, mi casillero no se abría y no podía sacar mis cosas-decía una rubia de ojos pardos era de mediana estatura, tenía una cara muy bonita, tenía una blusa verde y short blanco, con zapatillas blancas, su pelo lo tenía lacio hasta un poco más de los hombros y lo tenía acomodado en un apartado en el medio, no tenía mal cuerpo pero se notaba una aura algo oscura que hacia te alejaras de ella

-y yo que pensé que hoy no tendría trabajo- dice suspirando resignadamente Aarón- dime Dafne porque te castigaron a ti

-a mí?-dice confundida abriendo en su totalidad la puerta y viendo a los demás alumnos- o pensé que sería la única-dice con una pequeña sonrisa jamás le había gustado estar sola- por llegar tarde a clase profesor Del Rio – dice frunciendo el ceño levemente y apretando la perilla que tenía en la mano

_**Flash Black **_

_**- En otra parte del mismo gimnasio, una chica rubia y de ojos cafés, veía como los chicos se iban tenía que hacer algo, el seria suyo quisiera o no, y no dejaría que ninguna otra fuera la dueña de sus suspiros**_

_**-Cómo es posible-dice caminando a los vestidores de mujeres donde no había nadie- nadie le había gustado desde que paso "eso" y ahora solo llega una nueva "con ese aire sensual" y pone al tarado de Estefan a investigar, tengo que hacer algo-dice y empieza a caminar en círculos pasaron los minutos y no se le ocurría nada**_

_**-ya se!-grita cuando tiene una idea- esto debe funcionar, el babotas de Estefan a de querer al "Investigador secreto" pero no va a funcionar- agarra su teléfono y escribe "no hagas ningún trato con Estefan o sus amigos y te pagare el triple" en seguida le llego la confirmación- Woo esto de ser cliente frecuente ayuda mucho- dice pensando en cuantas veces la ayudo y hasta dio un número de teléfono, guarda su teléfono y se va **_

_**-pero cuando salía del gimnasio se encuentra con el profesor López que ese día no estaba de muy buen humor, (ya habían pasado una hora) y el profesor había salido por un material que le faltaba encontrándose con una alumna fuera de clases**_

_**-Señorita Hilwit que hace aquí?-pregunta levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos López **_

_**-yo, ehh hehe –dice riendo nerviosa Dafne- estaba yendo al baño**_

_**-en el gimnasio?-dice sarcástico el profesor- tiene detención vaya a la oficina del director para que le den su castigo**_

_**-si profesor-dice resignada yendo hacia la oficina del director- tan si quiera el investigador secreto no le dirá nada y así se tardara y are un plan para evitar que mi querido Nick-dice poniendo las manos juntas entrelazándolas y poniéndolas en su cara en pose de enamorada mientras avanzaba dando saltitos de enamorada – se enamore de alguien que no sea yo ahh-termina suspirando**_

_**-el profesor López que había vito todo eso solo se da la vuelta y dice en voz alta- cada año los adolescentes son más raros y odiosos- hace como si le diera un escalofrió y se va**_

_**Fin de Flash Back…**_

-bueno pasa y siéntate- Dafne se sienta en la quinta fila a lado de Helga que le pareció la más amigable- ok ahora por favor guarden silencio- dice y prende su radio que la había apagado y comienza a hablarle en portugués "el idioma del brasileño"

-mientras Dafne se ríe, ella aún tenía esa aura de malicia que asusto a los demás pero a Helga le parecía muy interesante por eso se volteo y se le quedo viendo, en cambio los demás solo empezaron a hablar entre si- Hola mi nombre es Dafne Hilwit, de último año y tú quién eres? Y por qué te castigaron el primer día eh, no se supone que los niños buenos estén aquí

-jajá- dice Helga riendo con su coquetería pero ahora con un poco de malicia y burla- tal vez mis amigos son buenos pero yo para nada-dice sonriéndole a Dafne que le sonríe con complicidad- tendré que ser honesta no hice nada la profe. Flores nos castigó a los cuatro por hablar mientras ella dormía, y me llamo Helga Pataki-dice y le da la mano mientras Dafne piensa genial una nueva amiga si saber que desafortunadamente que ella es su gran competencia sin si quiera saberlo

-mmm no lo se te vez muy buena- dice de broma porque era obvio que Helga no se veía nada inocente con sus short negros con cadenas plateadas y blusa pegada blanca de tirantes además de sus botines

-qué quieres una prueba?-dice Helga divertida

-que tal una fiesta, si te asustas o no vas era una niñita buena- dice Dafne queriendo sumérgela con ella para que fuera su amiga- te parece bien?-dice con una ceja levantada

-mmm si- dice sonriéndole Helga

-Ok pásame tu numero-dice e inmediatamente saca su teléfono verde y Helga su teléfono negro e intercambian numero- te mandare luego las indicaciones- dice Dafne y Helga asiente con la cabeza, se la pasaron hablando todo el castigo Helga se dio cuenta que Dafne no era mala ni mucho menos una libertina de pura diversión se dio cuenta de que era muy dedicada y a veces muy introvertida todo lo contrario a lo que demostraba ser

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya en la salida del castigo

-Nos vemos Helga es pero que no seas una bebe y no vallas-dice de broma yéndose al lado contrario que Helga

-Ni lo creas Dafne-dice Helga sonriendo

-Helga no crees que no debiste de aceptar- le dice Phobe preocupada por Helga

-por favor Phobe es una fiesta- dice Helga- no me van a comer o algo así

-bueno Helga pero por favor cuídate-dice Arnold que también estaba preocupado

-no se preocupen-dice Helga sonriéndoles tranquilizándolos- bueno me voy antes de que Bob llegue con su tanque –dice asiéndolos reír pues aunque no lo crean ya había sucedido en Halloween donde se le olvido avisar que habría una pi llamada y se quedaría a dormir, Helga se despidió de sus amigos y se fue quedando solo Gerald, Arnold y Phobe

-creen que este bien-dice Gerald que aunque no lo quisiera demostrar también estaba preocupado por su amiga

-no lo sé-dice Phobe- Arnold sé que esto está mal pero puedes ir con ella-dice viéndolo con preocupación compartida- sé que cuando quieres eres muy terco podrías…?

-no tuvo que decir más pues Arnold ya asentía con la cabeza-no te preocupes Phobe- y luego se va el también

-Phobe-dice Gerald a su novia mientras caminan a la casa de la oriental- a Helga desde cuando le gusta Arnold?-dice haciendo que la orienta se exalte por la pregunta y haciendo que el ría- por favor se nota mucho, bueno la verdad me tarde mucho en darme cuenta pero pude unir unas cosas y me di cuenta que Helga está enamorada de Arnold

-Phobe le sonríe con tristeza a su novio- estaba –dice asiendo que su novio baje la cabeza algo triste- que pasa Gerald?- pregunta Phobe sospechando porque bajo la cabeza

-creo que Arnold se está enamorando de Helga-dice Gerald, Phobe en verdad ya se lo había imaginado pero la verdad ella como su amiga habían perdido todas las esperanzas de que el "mantecado" la viera de otra forma que no sea el de su mejor amiga- yo creo que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella solo que no lo quería aceptar y ahora que Helga ya no le hace tanto caso como antes y hasta coquetea con Lorenzo siente que la va perder y sus sentimientos se vuelven más fuertes- dice Gerald negando con la cabeza- tengo que decir que mi amigo es algo lento…

-denso-dice Phobe riendo suavemente- Helga en si estaba enamorada de Arnold desde siempre por eso siempre lo ayudo en secreto y molestaba en público no quería que nadie se enterara y burlara de sus sentimientos, además pensaba que Arnold la iba a rechazar lo cual si hizo-dice frunciendo el ceño Phobe, Arnold no le caí mal pero en cuestiones de su amiga lo consideraba un tonto que no sabe que es el amor-es un tonto – dice en voz alta por error pero no arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo porque sabía que Helga todavía sufría un poco por su antiguo amor

-la verdad no culpo a Helga-dice sorprendiendo a Phobe que pensaba abogaría por su amigo- esperar que Arnold se diera cuenta de su amor incondicional- suspira Gerald- pero bueno Arnold apenas se está dando cuenta

-crees que se dé cuenta antes de que sea tarde-le pregunta Phobe a Gerald

-la verdad no lo sé-dice Gerald esperando que sí, ahora que lo piensa los dos son tal para cual y sabe que no hay chica más perfecta para Arnold que Helga pero si no se apura y ve sus sentimientos por Helga alguien más le podría robar ese corazón que le perteneció tantos años y que ahora buscaba un nuevo amor para curar todas esas heridas del "pasado"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Nota de Autora: Lo siento, lo siento. Tuve dos semanas de exámenes no uno "dos", y les juro que eso acaba con mi cerebro, estuve más que estresada ya que saben que es lo peor no van hacer solo dos semanas de exámenes si no tres, **_**por semana santa**_** no íbamos a tener tiempo de presentar y decidieron hacerlo todo súper mega apretado D: **

**-Es pero les haya gustado este capítulo, lo siento por no publicar antes :) Domingo 30 de marzo del 2014 la siguiente semana no habrá problemas académicos ya salgo de vacaciones :) **

**-PD: ¿les gustaron los nombres que puse?- la verdad el nombre de Dafne Hilwit no me gustó tanto " se pronuncia como el nombre del ave de Harry Potter" **


End file.
